Alone
by peakcluch
Summary: THis is the "prequel" to 16A's debut in UNSC inferno's story: Revival
1. Chapter 1

-begin emergency transmission-

My name is promethean unit 132-459-779-016A on 16A for short. I prefer Liam. I am a human class knight and my ship is caught in the gravity of An unknown planet.

-End Transmission-

Flashback 110,000,000 years ago

Liam's POV

My day started like any other. The resistance fighting the flood and the forerunners at the same time. Despite that I have a pretty normal life. My parents are hardly ever home and I have school most of the day. The main thing that woke me up however was my doorbell had been rung. I got out of my bed and hastily pulled some pants on and headed to the door.

I opened the door and saw a resistance leader waiting for me. He kneeled down and said that my parents were lost to the flood. He then apologized for my loss and handed me their tags. Tears filled my eyes as I shut the door. 'Those damn flood are gonna pay for what they did' I thought as I headed to my room and called my girlfriend.

'dammit, no answer' I thought as I grabbed my skateboard to check Stella's house. She always answers my calls I thought as I rode to her house.

The site i saw when I arrived was shocking to say the least. I saw a promethean dragon wrestling with my girlfriend. "Hey!" I yelled as I threw a rock right into the thing's eye. It turned and started to charge me as I lifted up my board. I sidestepped the dragon and brought my board down hard on the promethean's Back, snapping my board in two. The last thing I remember was the plasma sword on the promethean's tail entering my stomach as I screamed in pain.

When I woke up I found myself strapped to an operating table positioned up slightly so that I could see. In front of me was the Ur-didact and the librarian. "You have a choice human. You can become an untested prototype promethean or a standard knight and lose your control of your body," the didact said to me. As much as I wanted to say neither I found that I could only chose one choice. "I will be the prototype," I found myself saying. "Good choice," the didact said. "Prepare the operation room," I heard the didactnsay as I felt myself get hit hard in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Present time, Liam's POV

My face was filled with horror as I scanned the viewscreen, watching the planet grow ever closer. I teleported to the engine room and immediately started to try to put all the power into the engines so I could turn the ship around. My most prized possession was this ship. I had owned it for 110,000,000 years. I guess you could say it was compensation for joining the prometheans. But anyway I got SOME of the pow to the engines and I teleported to the bridge immediately started to bring the ship about so it didn't crash too hard...

-flashback-  
I was strapped to a forerunner operating table with numerous needles stuck into my body. There I lay feeling like a pincushion surrounded by the didact, the librarian, and the dragon promethean that stabbed me in the stomach. The didact tilted his head to the right and nodded to some unknown forerunners. Shortly afterward I felt a freezing cold liquid move into my veins via the syringes. I wasn't too painful but after a while I felt like millions of hot pins were being stabbed into my skin. I screamed constantly for a while because I ended knocking myself out again.

I woke up in a darker room lit by an orange light: me. I was shocked to say the least. I started to look myself over and noticed that the back "hub" that prometheans have was not there. I then turned my attention to the combat arms. They were inverted. I thought about my light rifle on my left arm and it came apart and the pieces hovered on my back. After the rifle disappeared I looked ad my arm again. This time there was a hand instead of the rifle. I looked at my right arm and noticed something on the top of my plasma sword. After further inspection I saw the thing was a sentinel beam.

l stood up and tried to walk through the spacious room. Needless to say, I fell on my face the first time. I tried again and this time I found that it was easier than I thought. As I got proficient at walking a door opened to my left. The librarian told me that I was a new prototype and that I sadly could not leave. She then took me to the firing range so that I could test my skills. She pulled the lever down the hard. 'Oh shit' I thought as robotic "flood" started swarming me. I pulled out a suppressor (I am surprised I have that. I am a lancer) and started hip firing at the flood. Surprising enough, I beat that "level" on one single clip. Then I noticed a tank form coming at me. I pulled out the binary rifle and carefully aimed for the "head." I pulled the trigger and the thing fell apart into millions of orange specks. Pleased with my work the librarian came over and taught me how to use my HUD and my armor abilities.

-2 years later-  
Liam was told he had to fight for his freedom. His mission was simple: save the librarian. He was still a low rank but he was the most advanced promethean yet. He had figured how to change his form, make a shield on his gun arm, and teleport with pinpoint accuracy, most of the time. My squad was just about to land when a thump resounded throughout the ship. "What the hell was that?" a promethean asked. The ship pitched forward and sped up. I teleported out of the ship and hoped my squad followed. I looked around and with my luck I saw that I teleported into a flood hive. I switched to a scattershot but with my luck a spore stuck itself in my vocal processor crystal. I got the spore out but I could not speak. I then turned my scattershot to bear and let loose 3 shots. The hive started to break apart into tiny orange specks. I accessed my map and located the librarian. I teleported to her location and got her to follow me (which was hard, as I couldn't speak). We got out of the building just as I saw the air lift I requested get torn to shreds by ranged forms. 'Shit' I thought as I switched my gun to a shield.

The flood were coming toward the librarian by the millions. I primed my sentinel beam and fired in to the crowd, killing hundreds but more took their place. I backed the librarian into a corner so no flood could come at her. I am incredibly thankful for the inability for my beam to overheat because it was constantly firing like a flamethrower. Support finally arrived in the shape of promethean 27B and her squad. Thankful for her arrival I handed the librarian over, thankful for the end of the flood onslaught to be over

AN: 27B belongs to UNSC Inferno. 27B is property of UNSC inferno. I DONT OWN HER.


End file.
